


Sleep talking

by Molliartytho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, at least bucky is sleeping, not really smutty but also not innocent, steve wishes he could just get some sleep, stucky is my drug of choice, that's all, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky mumbles in his sleep sometimes but never like this before and Steve doesn't know what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep talking

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a headcanon I wrote on tumblr and then people wanted a fic so I gave it a go.

It had been a long day.

One of those days where both Steve and Bucky turned in early.

After ten meetings where Steve had to argue with everyone at least once, he was ready to just be asleep for a long time. Bucky woke up early that morning with a nightmare and was already in bed when Steve got home. Steve was so tired all he had the energy to make them to eat was some peanut butter sandwiches and an apple. Just one apple because he really needed to go to the store. He made sure Bucky ate and then when he had cleaned up he was ready to collapse again.

They were asleep very quickly after Steve finally got his pajamas out of the dryer and put them on so he could snuggle Bucky and get them all comfortable in bed.

The dorky things Steve did always put Bucky in a good mood.

So at three a.m. when Steve woke up to Bucky talking in his sleep it took him a minute to figure out what he was saying. He thought maybe he was having a nightmare, so he let himself wake up a little more and listen to him better.

“Mm c’mon Stevie be loud for me…let everyone hear how much you want me.”

Eyes opening slowly, Steve tried to think of a reason Bucky would be saying that right now. He couldn’t think of anything, in fact it sounded like he was using his sex voice, the one that always got him to say yes to whatever crazy sex thing he wanted to try next.

The brunets grip on him seemed to get tighter.

“Yeah baby moan for me that’s it…hmm gunna give it to you so good…” Bucky mumbled and sighed as his head came to rest on his shoulder.

Steve was suddenly aware of every part of their bodies that were touching. Also the parts that weren’t. He swallowed hard.

Maybe he was done talking?

Bucky shifted closer to him, practically on top of him.

Steve felt his body reacting and couldn’t seem to stop it, as much as he wanted it to stop. What was that saying about being able to do anything if you put your mind to it?

He wasn’t sure all the blood was rushing down his body and out of his head.

For a minute Bucky was quiet, and Steve held his breath because maybe he was done.

He would never get that lucky.

Bucky let out a sigh and kept sleep talking.

“You’re so pretty when you ride me Stevie. Just like that doll..hmmm love it _just like that._ ”

Steve let out a small groan.

His whole face was flushed and he wanted nothing more than to wake Bucky up and do exactly what he was saying. But Bucky hadn’t been sleeping well so he was going to have to endure it.

At least he was having a good dream right?

A really lovely dream that involved Steve getting fucked and now that’s all he wanted in life even at 3 in the morning and he was so close to slipping out of bed and jumping into a cold shower to avoid waking Bucky up.

And then Bucky started talking again.

“Keep going, fuck so good baby. Wanna do so much more, we haven’t even started yet doll just getting started.” Bucky shifted on top of him and Steve willed himself not to make any sexual sounds.

He bit his lip and focused on the ceiling because that was _not an_ erection forming in his pants nope his pants were just too small now. Yep that was it.

“So many new toys I got to play with…gotta try some out, sugar.” Bucky’s voice trailed off at the end and he shifted again in his sleep, brushing up against Steve’s non-erection and Steve let out a strained, almost pained sound because he was struggling to stay still and not give in to temptation.

Bucky’s sleep talking was usually in Russian and because of a nightmare, this was completely new territory and Steve didn’t know how to handle it.

“Fuck…” Bucky breathed out and Steve whimpered.

The most pathetic and desperate sound ever to happen.  Steve Rogers fucking whimpered. He didn’t even have time to be upset about it because his pants were now extremely tight and he was wishing for death. Or for Bucky to wake up. Whichever came first.

He groaned again. Not the right choice of words there.

Steve heard Bucky take in a few slow breaths, so he knew he was still asleep and he prayed to whatever God was listening that he wouldn’t start this up again. They were already going to be late for lunch with Sam and Nat tomorrow because Steve intended to take everything Bucky had said tonight, and have Bucky show him exactly what he was dreaming about.

In great detail.

“Hmm love you baby. So good. Hell Stevie...” Bucky mumbled and Steve sighed slightly.

It was going to be a very long night. 


End file.
